


Finally Home

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fix-It, M/M, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny finally comes back to the present day, he's unsure as to whether his relationship with Becker has survived the long absense unchanged. But that's not going to stop him from finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIV - Danny Quinn/Hilary Becker, challenging. I really meant for this to be quick and dirty and sassy for Porn Battle, but then they started having ALL the FEELS. I'm sorry. D:

"Are you challenging my ability to perform?" Danny Quinn, newly returned from the abyss of time, freshly showered and - thank god - shaved, though they'd have to do something about that mop of hair another day, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the side of the doorway of Becker's living room. It had been their living room once, before Danny had disappeared into time and Becker had been forced to beg a favor of Lester just to get power of attorney in Danny's absence to take care of the property. Becker had set up a makeshift bed on the couch and was already curled up on it.

"I'm not saying that," Becker said with a sigh, sitting up. "I just thought, you know. You've been through hell, Danny. I thought you might actually like a decent night's sleep in a real bed without having to worry about my snoring."

A little of the teasing was lost from Danny's expression as he moved forward, stopping in front of the couch and reaching out to stroke his fingers through Becker's hair. His smile, now, was a little sad. "Or maybe you've moved on while I've been gone and haven't figured out how to tell me yet, is that it? It's okay, Beck. It's been a while. I wouldn't wait for me."

"That's not it!" Becker nearly exploded from the couch, grabbing the lapels of the Danny's threadbare green bathrobe that he should have gotten rid of when he had the chance but didn't, because it was Danny, and he hadn't been able to imagine losing even the tiniest piece of what little he'd had left. He pushed Danny back until his shoulders connected with the wall. "Fucking hell, Danny. I waited. Two years I waited while people died around me and I had no idea where you were or if you were ever coming back or if you were even still alive and I still fucking waited!" Now that he'd started talking it all came out in a flood, two years of uncertainty and agony and yes, more than a little anger, and Becker's eyes burned and blurred with unshed tears. "You came back and you left me _again_ and I still fucking waited for you! Don't you _ever_ accuse me - "

His words were stopped with a kiss, warm and insistent even as Becker tried to catch his breath in choked gasps against his lips. Danny's arms slid around his waist, warm and strong, pulling him closer, stroking his back. "Shh. I'm sorry, Hils. Sorry I left, sorry I took so long to get back. Sorry I doubted you. Come to bed."

"Do you even still want me?" Becker couldn't help but gasp, but with all the change and uncertainty he needed to know. Needed to hear it.

Danny's lips pressed to the corner of his eye, voice low and husky as he nuzzled his cheek. "More than that. I need you. Never stopped. You brought me home, love. Nothing else here matters to me but you." He shifted away from the wall, catching one of Becker's hands in his own and bringing it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "Can I ask you to try and understand something, Hils?"

Becker swallowed, watching him. "I can try."

"Alright. Love, I've been haunted most of my life. By regret. By a ghost of something that wasn't my fault but something I couldn't let go of anyway. I know it's unforgivable that I left you for so long, especially for a second time. But now that everything's taken care of and my ghosts are laid to rest... now I can give myself, like I've always wanted to, completely and totally to you."

Becker raised his free hand to touch the side of his lover's face, stroking his fingers into the thick, shaggy ginger hair he'd always loved so much. The lines at the corners of Danny's eyes and around his smile had gotten deeper, and too much sun and not enough nourishment had made him look gaunt and tired. But the spirit, the passion that he'd always loved in the other man was still there. More than that... the haunted, troubled look that had always been there, hidden under smirks and teasing... that was finally gone.

"I believe you," he said softly, leaning in for a warm kiss, then lowered his voice. "But you still owe me over two years worth of hot sex."

Danny's mouth widened into a slow smile. "Two years? That's a lot of shagging, Soldier Boy. Now, is that two years of sex at the rate that regular people have sex, or the rate that _we_ have sex?"

"Both," Becker replied without hesitation, starting to pull him up the stairs. "You're going to be in sex-debt to me for a very, very long time, Danny Quinn. So you'd better get started right now."

"Both? You realize my dick might fall off."

Becker turned back to him at the doorway to their bedroom, arching one eyebrow with a smirk. "And here you accused _me_ of challenging your ability to perform."

"I can perform just fine, thank you very much," Danny replied with a mock growl, and within moments Becker found himself manhandled into bed, pressed down into the mattress with Danny over top of him, tearing hungry kisses from his mouth. He was suddenly glad that he'd already stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer shorts for bed: clothes that were quickly and easily removed, along with Danny's horrid housecoat, which he happily discovered was the only thing that Danny was wearing.

The familiarity of this came rushing back to him in a surge of relief. In dark, lonely moments when he was alone, Becker had worried that he'd forget completely what this was like, how it felt to have Danny's mouth on his throat, claiming his skin with kisses as those broad hands moved over his body. He'd been afraid he'd forget the taste of his lips or the scent of his hair or the way it felt to be pinned underneath him, Danny's cock sliding hard against his own between them. But his body remembered, and as such this felt familiar and new all at once, and more intense than he'd ever thought possible.

"I missed you, you bastard," he murmured, pulling Danny's mouth back to his for a hard kiss, fingers tangled in his hair. "Never leave me again."

"Never," Danny agreed automatically, kissing him deeper, sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue.

"I'm serious, Danny." Becker brought from the kiss, hands pushing on Danny's shoulders to keep him from kissing Becker's skin. "Promise me."

Danny's smile was sweet and almost heartbreaking. "I promise, Hils."

"And don't ever go through another anomaly without me."

Danny's mouth opened in argument, then closed again. "What if someone's in danger?"

"I have soldiers for that." Becker replied evenly. "You wait for me or you don't go through. Promise me, Danny. I couldn't survive it a third time."

Danny brought a hand up to stroke his cheek, nodding. "Never without you. On my word and honor."

It was enough. Becker smiled, pulling him close again and arching up to catch his mouth. "Good. Now you may fuck me."

"Well, thank you very much for the permission, Captain." Danny gave low chuckle, nipping at Becker's bottom lip before returning to lavishing attention on his neck, nipping at his collarbone and kissing down his chest to tease one nipple with his lips. He rocked his hips against Becker's, keeping a steady slow pace that felt amazing, slowly building pleasure. "You have no idea how often I thought about this," Danny murmured against his skin, tugging lightly on his nipple with his teeth before moving to the other one. "...how many times I jerked off thinking about you, naked under me like this... thinking of the taste of your cock on my tongue, Hils... or the way you look pushed over the back of the couch, desperate and begging for my cock...."

"Me too," Becker gasped, though it hadn't been nearly enough. His memories and fantasies were a pale shade in comparison to the reality of _this_ , the warmth of Danny's body and how hot his words made him. Becker reached over to fumble in his bedside drawer for lube, pressing it into Danny's hand. "Don't make me wait, love. I don't have the patience for it now. Need your cock up my arse as soon as possible."

"Now you're talking, Soldier Boy." Danny grinned, pressing against his side and slicking his fingers as Becker pulled one thigh up to give him better access.

"Don't call me that," he replied, though fondly, the response an old habit more than anything else. He gasped as one slick finger pressed carefully inside him, arching back against the penetration. "Yesss... oh god, Danny, more...."

"I see you're still my demanding little slut," Danny murmured, low and appreciative, claiming Becker's mouth in a warm kiss as he worked a second finger into him. "My sexy, beautiful love...."

Becker couldn't answer, couldn't do anything but kiss him in return, hard and trembling, clinging to him. He cried out against his lips as Danny's fingers twisted inside him, unerringly finding his prostate and rubbing up against it to send a surge of pleasure through him. "More. Please, Danny. Need you so bad...."

"Christ...!" Danny's ministrations grew a little more hurried, stretching him open and then fumbling with the lube to slick his own cock. In moments he was kneeling between Becker's legs, pressed against him, his hands tight on Becker's hips with his knees hooked over Danny's elbows. He paused, breathless, lips parted and flushed pink from their kisses. "Dunno if I'm going to last long," he warned, but Becker shook his head.

"Can take our time with it later," he gasped, trying to wiggle closer. "Just fuck me, Danny."

Danny gave a soft, helpless moan, rocking into him with a hard thrust, and for a moment all Becker could do was close his eyes and feel. Nothing else was like this, the feeling of Danny sliding into him, of being stretched open by the girth of his cock, relentlessly rocking deeper.

"God, Hils..." this, too, was the same, and so dearly missed, the lustful, slightly incredulous tone to Danny's voice as he buried himself inside him, starting up a pace that was hard and demanding and exactly what Becker needed. The words continued, low, husky, broken by gasps of pleasure. "Feel so bloody amazing... being inside your tight little arse... gonna fuck you so hard...."

"Do it," he hissed, meeting Danny's gaze, then crying out as Danny pressed closer, angling to hit up against his prostate again and again. He wouldn't last long like this either, but it didn't matter - nothing was more important than being close again. He grabbed Danny's shoulders to pull him closer, not caring that he was bent almost in two. He needed to be completely overwhelmed by this, needed to savage Danny's mouth with kisses, crying out against his lips in pleasure as they came together again and again.

Danny dropped his mouth to his ear as he drove into him harder, breath hot against his skin. "Gonna come so hard inside you," he gasped, nipping at his earlobe. "Gonna fill you up, Hils, gonna make you mine again - "

It was too much. The intensity of orgasm caught Becker in a rush, pleasure white hot in his veins and behind his eyes, fingers digging into Danny's shoulders as he spent himself between them with a helpless cry. Danny's answering groan sounded just as helpless, hips bucking into him raggedly as he followed, the heat inside him growing as he came.

For a long moment Becker couldn't move, couldn't do anything but cling to Danny helplessly and gasp for breath, face pressed against his hair. Finally this seemed real. Danny had come back, finally, against all odds. Come home to him.

"I love you, Hils," Danny murmured against his skin, pressing closer, and Becker gave a soft, choking laugh that was almost a sob.

"Love you, you bastard," he said, pulling Danny's mouth to his for a trembling kiss. "Thanks for coming home."

They parted, finally, reluctantly, before Becker's thighs cramped up. Danny grabbed a warm cloth from the bathroom to clean up the remains of their passion, then curled around him, holding him close and pressing soft kisses to his hair.

Becker nuzzled his face into Danny's shoulder, relaxed and warm and sated. It seemed like it had been forever since he'd felt this happy, and as the security of having Danny - back, here - sunk in more, he couldn't help but tease a little. "So, what would you have done if you _had_ come back and found me shacked up with another bloke, hm?"

"Another bloke, here in my flat...." Danny gave a little hum, considering. "Well, I suppose I would have hit you over the head like a neanderthal and carried you off somewhere to have my wicked way with you and remind you what you were missing out on."

Becker raised his head, spluttering, finding Danny's blue eyes twinkling with good humor. "Hit me over the head like a neanderthal?"

"I haven't had many role models lately," Danny replied seriously, though his eyes and the twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away. "Mind you, if your new bloke was handsome enough I suppose I could just shag both of you. But he'd have to pay rent."

"Pay rent."

"Of course. Maybe back pay, too, since this is my flat, and my man. And he'd have to understand one very important thing." He twisted suddenly, pressing Becker onto his back on the mattress and leaning over him, stern and serious. "You are mine, and if anyone challenges that they'll have me _and_ Molly to deal with."

The unexpected possessiveness made Becker shiver despite himself. Still he managed a smirk. "So I'm in bed with a troglodyte, then?"

"A troglodyte that loves you very much," Danny agreed, and kissed him.

~~~


End file.
